heiroflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Guide
Beginner Guide: At first, you have start making the quests the game offers. At this stage, carefully inspect the shop. The shop has Xp Buff, which you shoud get at the beginning of the game and when u have time to play the game. At the start of the game you gain a lot of valor, and you should use the valor with the xp buff. You are presented with some masters at the start, ( which will soon be reverted to normal servants), and these masters dont need any skill buns to strengthen. Let them gain some levels, go to characters and use the skill points at active skill damages.Clear the tiles as much as you can, and don't forget to check the Events tab. The tab has usually 1 or 2 events going, prepare yourself and gain the advantage for the event. At some point, you will get stuck at certain tiles. You can try to strengthen your runes at that point. Try to gather some information from the Runes And Rune Guide from the Wiki. Most of the time, the servants are identical to each other in most aspects, runes make them strong in PVE. Try to clear Quests Chapter 3 and 4 to gain Ophelia and Ishmael, they are strong masters with good Skills. Ishmael is used actively at both PVE and PVP, because of being a Dark tank makes him a very strong master. Other than him, most people use Bjorn as a farmer master ( Him and 3 servants farm for xp, You level up 3 weak monsters by using Bjorn) Saighead also can do the job, but he runs away from damage, Bjorn doesn't. Always stockpile some Karats in case of some events. At the beginning of the game, don't worry to use your Karats to summon your first Nat 5. The game has increased the chances to get a Nat 5 at the earlier levels of a Crusader. When I first started the game, I Didn't get a Nat 5 till level 43 :) Gaining the first Nat 5 is important, because you can use the skill buns on it if it is a useful one. Always try to make PVP during the week, because you have to buy two skill buns from the shop. ( Purple Circular things) Don't use them on nat 4 monsters. These skill buns are very important , if you haven't pulled a Nat 5, resist the temptation to use the skill buns on Nat 4 s. You can level up your DoT type of nat 4's if you want, Fire Laura is a good example to level up with skill buns if you want. After farming normal runes at tiles, you should proceed to start Omen farming. This is the main farming stage for Gold and Runes at the game currently. Till Omen 8 , you can do enough damage with your DPS type of monsters. It is easy to farm Omen 7 with Bjorn, Fire tank, Xita, and a healer .Progress in the game requires Patience in regards to gaining characters, gold and runes. Once you get enough strength, aim for Xita shards. Fire Xita is one of the strongest servants in the game, and gaining him will get you a huge advantage in Dps. He ignores Defence in his Ultimate Combo skill, which will help you immensely. After that point, try to farm Omen excessively with your team. Try to have a DoT team, don't feel sad to spend skill buns on DoT teams. For Omens, you can time your Ultimate Combo skill to be used just before the second Omen Dragon uses his Ultimate Skill. When his Skill counter goes to Zero, and Dragon uses his Area of Attack skill, use your Combo skill to interrupt. This way you can manually farm higher Omen levels,which will help you in the beginning. With the right runes and right monsters, your next aim is farming the Supreme Awakening Dungeons. There are some limitations for these dungeons, for Example Fire Supreme Dungeon requires 4 Tanks with 1k or higher defence. Your final aim is to get the servants and runes to farm these dungeons.